Winter Shadow
by A Touch of Everything
Summary: It's the serene winter season, and all Yami wants is some peace in life. But when he meets a new friendly face, various killings start happening in the city. Yami must remember: Sometimes things aren't what they seem.


Hehe, yes this a love story (Well, it will be in MUCH later chapters) ^_^ Zoey is the character I made up ^_^ *Dodges flying moldy cheeses* Yes, yes, I know you guys are probably sick of made up characters, but what can I say? Couldn't help myself  : P Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Sorry, but the disclaimer is currently on the can taking a dump. Bwahahahaha XD

****

Winter Shadow 

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Yami's POV**

        Cold and damp. Words used to describe a dog's nose. But, fortunately, I don't live on one. I live in Domino City, and it wasn't the type of day that would make you a joyful person. I don't mind though. I just thank Ra it's a peaceful season.

        As I look around the magnificent buildings of this wondrous city, I think about what I might do during this fine season. Until an electronics store catches my eye, that is.

        I enjoy looking at all these "gadgets". If only they had these back in the days when I was a pharaoh...

        Hm... A duel disk... Wait, I shouldn't spend Yugi's money. On a second thought, though, he shouldn't have left his cash in his coat pocket... He knows I like to use his coat... Ah, forget it, I'm going to get some M&M's...

        I snatch up some of those delicious little candies on my way to the register, only to meet the fate of a line longer than the Nile.

        As I wait, I hear one of the register lady's cry, "Wait!"

        With curiosity getting the better of me, I abandoned my spot in the lengthy stripe of people to see what was going on.

        "What seems to be the matter, miss?" I ask.

        "Ah, that girl forgot her wallet..." the cashier woman said, pointing to the door. "Well, I hope she realizes that she doesn't have it before she gets home..."

        Feeling in the mood for a good deed, I said I would try and return it to the girl. She looked at me, her brown eyes clouded with suspicion, but, eventually, she let me do this quest. She hastily described what the owner of the wallet looked like (greens eyes, midnight hair, and all that gibberish) before a tide of impatient customers came.

         Tossing aside my M&M's, (hopefully not hitting the abnormally large man behind me) I grabbed the small wallet and headed out the door. __

        I scanned the crowd until I found a person that fitted the profile. I immediately set off when I spotted a girl with the blackest hair I've ever seen. It _had _to be her...

        I had to dodge my way past all these people to get to her, as the street was so darn jam-packed... Huh, is that kid picking his nose? Great Ra, you don't come across that everyday...

        Finally, I got to her. How could she get so far up the street in such little time?! Anyways, tapping on her shoulder, I have to admit I was suspecting to see a middle aged woman for some reason. I was surprised to see a young girl about Yugi's age. She has the greenest eyes I've ever seen... She's actually quite lovely too...

Wait... You didn't hear me say that... 

(A/N: Oh, before I forget, to see what Zoey looks like, please go here: http://www.boomspeed.com/digisurfer56/scan.jpg  Heh, yes I know it's on bad paper :P)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Zoey's POV

Hmm...? Did I feel someone tap on my shoulder?

I turned around to see a young man about my age with the _wildest _hairdo I've ever seen. It's not like it didn't make him unattractive or anything... it was just _different._

        "Miss, I do believe this is yours..." he said, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he handed me a familiar object.

        Hmm...? Is that my wallet? What is he doing with that?!

        "You, uh, forgot it in that store over there..."

        Oh... well that explains a lot...

        Feeling relieved that he didn't keep it for himself, (Thank god he didn't. I had quite a some of money in there) I stuffed the little money holder into my backpack, then smiled at the guy (Still admiring that hairdo...).

        "Thanks! Man, if I never got that thing back, who knows what would've happened... Oh sorry, I'm Zoey, Zoey Landers. And you are...?"

        "Yami."

        _Yami? _Strange hairdo and strange name. Go figure.

        "... Just Yami?"

        "Uh... yes..."

        Well, you certainly don't hear that everyday.... At least he's cute.

        "Well, thank you Yami. You don't know how much I appreciate it." I told him. His smirk had turned into a smile, and we just stared at each other, I guess not knowing what to say next. I noticed that he had purple eyes. Although an odd color, they were strangely hypnotizing... Gah, listen to me! I sound like a damn archaeologist or something!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Yami's POV

        ...Great Ra, what the hell am I doing? Having a staring contest?

        I quickly withdrew my gaze and settled on looking at the ground, like it was more interesting than her. I couldn't tell if she had sheathed her gaze either, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't. There was more silence before I decided it was deadly. 

        "Well, I better get going..." I mumbled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Zoey."

        I turned on my heel and started a slow steady pace back to the place I called home. Icould still feel thoseemerald eyes, boring into me as I walked. One question still lingered in my mind as I took those steps, haunting me...

        _Am I doing the right thing?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Zoey's POV

        There he goes. I can't take my eyes away from him as he slowly proceeds toward his destination. Is it that hair? Or am I strangely attracted to this guy?

...I'm saying the hair.

        He's slipping down the streets further now... So? Big deal. I mean sure, he seemed nice, honest, and a little on the mysterious side, but I'm sure to find another guy like that, right? Right? Right...

OH HELL!

        It seemed to take eternity to get past the tsunami of people to get to him, but I made it. Now the moment you've all been waiting for folks: I gently tapped his shoulder.

        He turned around swiftly, and when his lavender eyes set on me, one of his smirks inched across his face.

        "Why, hello Zoey." He quipped. I could tell he was holding back a chuckle.

        I bit my lip. You don't know HOW embarrassing this is. Well... here goes nothing...

        "Hey, you wanna get a coffee or something?"

        Gee. That wasn't too hard to say.

        His smirk once again evolved into an angelic smile.

        "I would like that."

To be continued...

Author: Hmm... Start of a wonderful new friendship, or something sent from heck?

Yami: In this case... GO FRIENDSHIP!! O_O 


End file.
